Recent work in this laboratory using 15N-arginine has revealed the importance of absorbed arginine and of the splanchnic region in overall body NO production, measured in terms of nitrate synthesis. This study aims to establish the quantitative role played by exogenously administered arginine, given by the intestinal route or by vein, in the regulation of nitrate (NO) formation.